


Alma apretada

by DonnieTZ



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Simon, Bottom Raphael, Demisexual Raphael, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Love, M/M, Post 1x13, Post-Finale, Saphael, Top Simon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una minilong che vorrebbe riparare al finale di stagione e che spero possa piacere...<br/>---<br/><i>Non significhi niente.<br/>Raphael ricordava quelle parole. Le aveva dette e le aveva pensate, con l’estrema convinzione che un semplice mondano fosse poco più di una sacca di sangue.<br/>Poi tutto era cambiato. Simon era diventato un vampiro, e Raphael aveva promesso di prendersene cura.<br/>E, nel farlo, giorno dopo giorno, aveva finito per cadere nella trappola più antica del mondo. Decenni passati da solo, in un letto troppo grande o in una bara troppo stretta, per poi crollare davanti ad un ragazzino spaventato e nevrotico.<br/>Era bastato qualche piccolo gesto, uno sguardo di troppo, e Simon aveva iniziato a significare qualcosa.<br/>Per poi significare tutto.<br/>---<br/>Avrebbe ammesso perfino </i>quello<i>.<br/>La strana emozione che lo mangiava vivo quando era in sua presenza, come il vuoto quando si crede ci sia un altro gradino, come la vertigine durante la caduta, come la sensazione di schiantarsi al suolo nel dormiveglia.<br/>Se lo sentiva dentro, nel sangue, nella carne, nell’anima.<br/>Faceva male, ma lo faceva sentire stranamente vivo.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ausencia

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a [Little Redbird](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=193792)per la continua ispirazione sulla Saphael e per le sue bellissime fanfiction!!  
> Titoli e versi sono tratti dalle poesie di Neruda.

 

 

_Amor mio,_  
_nos hemos encontrado_  
_sedientos y nos hemos_  
_bebido toda el agua y la sangre,_  
_nos encontramos_  
_con hambre_  
_y nos mordimos_  
_como el fuego muerde,_  
_dejandonos heridos._

  
  
Raphael osservava la strada, molti piani più sotto, contraendo la mascella ogni volta che un ricordo si affacciava alla mente.  
Faceva male.  
Uno strano, antico, male che non sentiva da troppo tempo.  
In qualche punto oscuro della sua anima spezzata, voleva davvero Simon morto. Morto per quel dolore, morto per la fedeltà riposta nei luoghi sbagliati, morto per non aver capito.  
Se Raphael non voleva Camille in libertà, non era solo per i figli della notte e per le sue azioni sconsiderate. No. Era anche per Simon, per quello che Camille gli aveva fatto. Aveva travestito la sua preoccupazione personale in doveri e regole, ma restava preoccupazione.  
E Simon non aveva capito.  
_Dios_ , Simon…  
Ripensò alla prima volta in cui il suo nervosismo irritante l’aveva travolto in un vortice di parole, ripensò a quel pugnale lanciato inutilmente, ma con così tanto coraggio, ripensò a quegli occhiali e a quei capelli e a quell’espressione terrorizzata.  
_Non significhi niente._  
Raphael ricordava quelle parole. Le aveva dette e le aveva pensate, con l’estrema convinzione che un semplice mondano fosse poco più di una sacca di sangue.  
Poi tutto era cambiato. Simon era diventato un vampiro, e Raphael aveva promesso di prendersene cura.  
E, nel farlo, giorno dopo giorno, aveva finito per cadere nella trappola più antica del mondo. Decenni passati da solo, in un letto troppo grande o in una bara troppo stretta, per poi crollare davanti ad un ragazzino spaventato e nevrotico.  
Era bastato qualche piccolo gesto, uno sguardo di troppo, e Simon aveva iniziato a significare qualcosa.  
Per poi significare _tutto_.  
Il baricentro del mondo si era spostato attorno ai suoi occhi scuri e ogni cosa era passata in secondo piano. Non che Raphael lo mostrasse, non che potesse in qualche modo compromettersi, ma lo sentiva.  
Dentro, nel suo cuore morto che non batteva e nel respiro affrettato che non esalava. Lo sentiva nella carne, nelle vene, nel sangue.  
La mascella si serrò di nuovo, trattenendo la rabbia fra i denti.  
Forse non lo avrebbe ucciso, alla fine, non davvero. Forse l’intervento della shadowhunter era arrivato al momento giusto, per permettergli di placare la rabbia e quello strano dolore che non voleva saperne di tacere.  
Ma Simon, ora, con Camille libera, era in salvo?  
Quella domanda lo stava tormentando.  
Al tradimento erano seguite solo contraddizioni: punire Simon e salvare Simon, vederlo tornare e tenerlo lontano, parlargli e dimenticare che fosse mai esistito.  
Più Raphael si addentrava in quei pensieri, più l’acuta sensazione dietro lo sterno si faceva viva e intollerabile. Avesse avuto un cuore, avrebbe certamente indicato quel punto preciso come l’origine del suo dolore. Ma Raphael non era mai stato un sentimentale, non si era mai affezionato troppo ai nuovi arrivati, né aveva mai abbandonato quella corazza di cinismo che indossava meglio dei suoi vestiti su misura.  
Allora perché faceva male?  
Stan spuntò sul tetto e si mise al suo fianco, a guardare la strada, gli aloni gialli dei lampioni sul cemento.  
“Non tornerà.”  
“Non mi aspetto lo faccia.” ribatté Raphael, in tono acido, senza muoversi.  
“Dovesse farlo, cosa farai?”  
“Ci ha traditi. Deve pagare.”  
Raphael sputò fuori quelle parole e il male sembrò invaderlo tutto, scorrendo nelle vene, fino a soffocarlo. Si voltò per rientrare velocemente, con l’aria che fischiava nelle orecchie, sfilando rapido fino alla sua stanza. Si chiuse dentro, ancora più solo di quanto non fosse sul tetto.  
Quello stupido tetto su cui si erano parlati e parlati e parlati, fino a conoscersi per davvero, a fondo.  
“ _Pendejo_.” sibilò, guardandosi allo specchio.  
E non sapeva bene se fosse rivolto a Simon o a se stesso.

  
  
_My love,_  
_we have found each other_  
_thirsty and we have_  
_drunk up all the water and the blood,_  
_we found each other_  
_hungry_  
_and we bit each other_  
_as fire bites,_  
_leaving wounds in us._

 


	2. Heridas

_No me temas, no caigas_  
_en tu rencor de nuevo._  
_Sacude la palabra mía_  
_que vino a herirte_  
_y déjala que vuele por la ventana abierta._

 _Ella volverá a herirme_  
_sin que tú la dirijas_  
_puesto que fue cargada con un instante duro_  
_y ese instante será desarmado en mi pecho._

 

  
Non poteva di certo tornare al Dumort e farsi abbrustolire come un barbecue mal riuscito. No, di certo. Quella condanna a morte aveva finito per ossessionarlo, compromettendo ogni momento di quei tre giorni trascorsi all’istituto, dove Simon era ospitato in una stanza con il letto troppo grande, ma mai abbastanza spazioso per tutto quel suo rigirarsi fra le lenzuola. Non era riuscito a pensare ad altro, oscillando fra terrore e isteria come solo lui sapeva fare.  
Da qualche parte, però, dietro il familiare nervosismo, si annidava una verità che non aveva alcuna intenzione di affrontare.  
_Aveva tradito Raphael._  
Lo aveva fatto senza pensarci davvero, senza considerare tutte le variabili, seguendo Clary ciecamente. Era ancora convinto di aver fatto la cosa giusta – anche se si era ritorta loro contro -, perché Jocelyn era l’unica possibilità contro Valentine e questo riguardava tutti, non sono i vampiri.  
Forse, però, avrebbe potuto fermarsi a riflettere, comprendere fino in fondo cos’avrebbe significato perdere tutto.  
_Perdere Raphael._  
Scosse la testa ancora una volta, mentre dietro le pesanti tende che coprivano le finestre pareva essere nuovamente mattino. Non riusciva a dormire né di giorno, né di notte, così come non riusciva davvero a farsi piacere le sacche di sangue che Clary gli rifilava senza dirgli da dove arrivavano.  
La sua presenza all’istituto era un segreto per pochi, perché lui non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, nella base segreta degli shadowhunter, come un rifugiato.  
Non credeva di appartenere all’hotel, ma adesso che era impossibile tornarci, iniziava a capire come il suo legame con quel posto fosse diventato più profondo del previsto.  
_Benvenuto a casa._  
Sì, Raphael aveva avuto ragione dal primo istante. Il Dumort era casa e Simon era stato troppo stupido per rendersene conto.  
Si mise a sedere, e la posizione gli ricordò il tetto dell’hotel, le ore passate lì con Raphael ad imparare tutto sui vampiri, a parlare di stelle. Si alzò, alla ricerca di qualcosa che lo tenesse occupato, ignorando il fulminante mal di testa dovuto a tutti quei giorni insonni. Sembrava essere davvero presto, perché il corridoio oltre la sua porta era deserto. Girovagò, circospetto, finendo per incappare nella sua immagine riflessa in uno specchio. Aveva un pessimo aspetto, ma tentò di ignorare l’evidenza, nascondendola dietro l’ironia.  
“Non male per un morto, dopotutto.” si bisbigliò, facendo scorrere le dita fra i capelli senza risultati degni di nota.  
“Parli anche da solo?”  
Alec spuntò da dietro un angolo, palesemente di ritorno da una sessione mattutina di allenamento, tuta e sudore e tutto il resto.  
“Come… cosa? No, io… no.”  
Simon si sentì lievemente a disagio, per qualche strano motivo, ma ricacciò indietro anche quella sensazione.  
“Non è un po’ presto per, sai, tutto questo?” chiese, indicandolo.  
“Ne avevo bisogno.” si limitò a rispondere Alec, sbrigativo, superandolo.  
Simon si mise a seguirlo lungo il corridoio, nuovamente diretto alla sua stanza.  
“Con Magnus le cose sono ancora… in sospeso?” domandò.  
L’altro si girò, un sopracciglio alzato e l’espressione interrogativa.  
“Emh… sai, e se ne parla, in giro.”  
“Credevo fossi rinchiuso nella tua stanza a disperarti per l’esilio dal Dumort.”  
E fu il turno di Simon di lanciare un’occhiata perplessa.  
Certo, se ne stava chiuso in camera. Certo, disperarsi sembrava una descrizione accurata di ciò che faceva. Ma sentirselo dire da Alec era tutta un’altra storia.  
Mentre rifletteva su questo, una strana idea balenò nella sua mente.  
“Ehi, posso… insomma, posso farti una domanda personale?”  
Alla richiesta di Simon seguì un’alzata di spalle da parte dell’altro, che lo autorizzò a continuare.  
“Come hai capito che Magnus…”  
Erano fermi davanti alla porta di Simon, con gli sguardi imbarazzati. Simon non terminò la frase e Alec sembrò rifletterci un attimo.  
“Credo sia semplicemente successo.” concluse, “Perché me lo chiedi?” domandò poi, un lampo di divertita curiosità negli occhi.  
“No, così, per sapere.”  
“Come ti sei accorto che ti piaceva Clary?” lo pungolò Alec.  
“Beh, ecco…”  
Già, come? Simon non lo sapeva spiegare davvero. O, meglio, aveva un sacco di motivi per i quali una come Clary gli sarebbe dovuta piacere. La verità, però, era che erano sempre stati legati, erano sempre stati assieme, erano come…  
_Fratello e sorella._  
Il pensiero lo colpì con forza. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, si dimenticò di Alec, e riparò nella sua stanza, chiudendosi dentro e poggiando le spalle alla porta.  
“Oh, D…” tentò di dire, prima che la parola gli si mozzasse in bocca, “Oh, mamma” concluse.  
Non poteva essere. Dov’era finito il sentimento che aveva provato per Clary? Pareva quasi fosse stato sostituito da tutta l’angoscia per Raphael e per il suo sguardo quando lo aveva condannato a morte. Sembrava che qualcosa di più profondo, di più scomodo, di inspiegabile e improvviso lo avesse scalciato via da dietro lo sterno, dove aveva preso posto molti – troppi – anni indietro.  
Simon finì per buttarsi sul letto, una mano sul cuore che non batteva, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto.  
“Non è possibile, non è possibile. Devo solo calmarmi. Respira, Simon, resp… che idiota.”  
Pensò alla questione da ogni angolazione, analizzandola sotto ogni punto di vista, sviscerandola fino a farsi pulsare le tempie dalla frustrazione, ma non ne venne a capo.  
Stava male? Certo. Ma aveva perso il suo mentore, la sua guida, niente di più. O, forse, era solo la paura per quella condanna emessa con tanta leggerezza. Sicuramente questa era la spiegazione della strana morsa che gli serrava lo stomaco.  
Alla fine, quella lenta tortura autoinflitta – Simon continuava a tornare su tutti i dettagli dello scontro con Raphael, valutando quali fossero state le sue reazioni e che significato attribuire loro – venne interrotta dal bussare leggero sulla porta. Simon si mise a sedere, di scatto.  
“Sì?”  
“Ehi, sono io.”  
La voce era quella di Clary e Simon lasciò andare un sospiro del tutto inutile, che gli servì solo a raccogliere le forze per fingere che tutto andasse bene.  
“Vieni, vieni.” rispose.  
La testa ramata di Clary fece capolino, subito seguita da Jocelyn. Entrambe si avvicinarono, prendendo posto sul letto.  
Simon si dipinse in viso il miglior sorriso che riuscì ad improvvisare, in attesa che le due smettessero di guardarsi titubanti per iniziare a parlare.  
“Ecco, so che dev’essere dura, tutta la storia del tradimento. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, io sono qui.” disse Clary, l’espressione incoraggiante.  
Jocelyn si limitò a poggiare una mano sulla spalla di Simon.  
“Che succede?”  
E quella domanda, posta con quel tono materno, finì per far crollare ogni difesa. Simon si alzò dal letto e iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro, agitato.  
“Ecco, da dove inizio? Oh, sì, se metto piede fuori dall’istituto è probabile che i vampiri mi obblighino ad un’abbronzatura integrale. Sono un traditore! Io, che sono stato smistato in Tassorosso, accidenti! E Raphael, oh, lui mi odia ora, mi ha guardato dritto negli occhi e ha fatto quel suo sorrisino tutto sicurezza e menefreghismo, ma io l’ho visto... lui… lui era deluso. Deluso sul serio.”  
La mano di Simon volò dietro la nuca, mentre il suo sguardo restava fisso sul pavimento. Clary si alzò d’istinto, per stringerlo in un abbraccio.  
“Risolveremo tutto, vedrai, e…”  
Prima che la frase potesse finire, però, la porta si spalanco con forza.  
Alcuni Shadowhunter che Simon aveva visto di sfuggita, le prime volte all’istituto, fecero irruzione e – senza che Clary o Jocelyn o lo stesso Simon potessero fare qualcosa – lo afferrarono con forza.  
“Ehi! Dove volete portarlo? Lasciatelo andare!”  
Clary tentò di opporsi, di allentare la presa sulle braccia di Simon, ma fu tutto inutile.  
“Un nascosto non può trovare rifugio all’istituto. Il nostro compito è impedire che i vampiri facciano del male ai mondani, non immischiarci nei loro affari. Il capo clan dei vampiri di New York ha avanzato una richiesta ufficiale, sapeva prima del clave che il vampiro fosse qui. Non c’è motivo, né modo di opporsi.”  
Maryse Lightwood fece la sua comparsa sulla porta, osservando con serietà la scena davanti ai suoi occhi.  
“Ma lo uccideranno.” intervenne Jocelyn, preoccupata e combattiva assieme.  
“Non è un nostro problema. Inoltre non devo ricordarti la delicata situazione in cui ti trovi. Fossi in te, lascerei che i vampiri risolvano le loro questioni come meglio credono e mi occuperei di fermare Valentine.”  
Con quelle parole, Maryse sparì, seguita dagli shadowhunter che trascinarono via Simon.  
E non importarono le urla di Clary, né le sue lacrime, né il fatto che Simon si dimenasse e imprecasse.  
Un solo pensiero, nella mente del vampiro.  
_Raphael non lo farebbe mai, non davvero._

 

  
_Do not fear me, do not fall_  
_into your rancor again._  
_Shake off my word that_  
_came to wound you_  
_and let it fly through the open window._

 _It will return to wound me_  
_without you guiding it_  
_since it was laden with a harsh instant_  
_and that instant will be disarmed in my breast._

 

 

 


	3. Hambre

_Anhelo su boca, su voz, su pelo._  
 _Silencioso y muerto de hambre, rondo a travs de las calles._  
 _El pan no me alimenta, amanecer me interrumpe,_  
 _yo busca todo el dia para la medida lquida de sus pasos._  
  
_Tengo hambre de su risa lisa,_  
 _sus manos el color de una cosecha salvaje,_  
 _hambre para las piedras plidas de sus uas,_  
 _yo deseo comer su piel como una almendra entera._  
  
_Deseo comer el rayo de sol que seala por medio de luces en su cuerpo encantador,_  
 _la nariz soberana de su cara arrogante,_  
 _yo deseo comer la cortina efmera de sus latigazos,_  
  
_y establezco el paso alrededor de hambriento, oliendo el crepsculo,_  
 _caza para usted, para su corazn caliente,_  
 _como un puma en los barrens de Quitratue._

  
  
  
Le ore che erano seguite alla sua richiesta ufficiale avevano rappresentato, per Raphael, il punto più basso della sua esistenza.  
Non aveva nessuna intenzione di uscire dalla sua stanza o di occuparsi degli affari del clan, aggrappandosi alla scusa che fosse giorno. Sapeva bene che, se mai gli shadowhunter fossero riusciti a trascinare Simon al Dumort, sarebbe stato di notte. Le ore che lo separavano da quel momento, però, voleva passarle annegando nella solitudine. Se respirare gli fosse stato essenziale, si sarebbe sentito soffocare, mentre il pomeriggio scivolava verso la sera.  
Aveva fatto una scelta ponderata a lungo, ma il senso di colpa era una sensazione fisica all’altezza della gola che non voleva lasciarlo in pace. Da una parte voleva essere sicuro che Simon stesse bene, dall’altra – trascinandolo lì – sapeva perfettamente di dover prendere una decisione sul suo futuro.  
Con la rabbia ormai scemata e quello strano senso di impotenza, Raphael realizzò di non poterlo uccidere, di non averne la forza, di non averne l'anima. Era però dolorosamente consapevole di dover accontentare il clan.  
Doveva punire Simon, in qualche modo.  
Stupidamente, quando ormai l’orologio segnò un’ora accettabile, si infilò uno dei suoi vestiti migliori, studiando con attenzione la sua immagine nello specchio. Che senso aveva cercare di apparire al meglio? Non me era certo. _Dios_ , non era più certo di nulla. Voleva solo vedere Simon, dargli dell’idiota per averlo messo in quella posizione e dimenticare tutto. Voleva accusarlo di averlo reso un debole, di aver offuscato la sua ragione, di avergli quasi fatto credere che amare gli fosse possibile.  
Raphael si scrutò nello specchio, lo sguardo duro di rimprovero.  
Non doveva permettere all’ultimo pensiero di prendere spazio e consistenza. Non poteva permettersi di ripetere una vecchia, antica storia.  
I ricordi della sua vita – quella vera, fatta del battito del cuore e del respiro nei polmoni – lo assalirono. Ricordò un tempo antico, in cui aveva amato e aveva pagato quel amore a prezzo altissimo.  
Si era promesso di non cadere più nello stesso errore ed era stato davvero facile.  
 _Prima di Simon._  
Scosse la testa, la mascella serrata, come a nascondere fra i denti tutte quelle incontrollabili e fastidiose emozioni.  
  
Fu il rumore ad avvertirlo che fosse il momento di andare. Il clan, per i corridoio del Dumort, parlava e urlava e fischiava. Raphael poteva quasi sentire l’eccitazione della caccia saturare l’aria. Così si decise ad aprire la porta e fare la sua comparsa in un completo grigio, con i capelli perfettamente al loro posto e la migliore espressione che fosse in grado di fingere: un sorriso sarcastico.  
“Calma, ragazzi, calma” disse, risoluto, avvicinandosi al gruppo di vampiri.  
Fra loro, impaurito e strattonato, stava Simon. Aveva i canini fuori – più una difesa istintiva che una vera e propria minaccia – e lo sguardo supplicante.  
Qualcosa, dentro Raphael, in punti che non credeva più di avere, andò in frantumi.  
Simon, lì, vivo. Stropicciato e terrorizzato, ma vivo. Davanti a lui, dopo giorni passati a pensare ai suoi occhi, al suo viso, ai suoi stupidi capelli.  
 _Dios_ , avrebbe solo voluto…  
“Aspettiamo che faccia giorno e bruciamolo!” sbraitò qualcuno.  
“Rinchiudiamolo in una bara!” qualcun altro.  
“Dissanguiamolo!” altri ancora.  
Stan se ne stava in disparte, serio, con qualche altro vampiro che non sembrava farsi coinvolgere dalla questione.  
“Ehi, ehi, io credo… sì, insomma… dovremmo stare tutti calmi, no?” tentò di dire Simon.  
Qualcuno gli tappò la bocca e lui parve afflosciarsi per l’impossibilità di cavarsi da quella situazione con le sue scuse balbettate  
“Non prenderò questa decisione solo per la vostra sete di violenza. Dev’essere una scelta unanime. Dev’essere una scelta corretta. Stan?” domandò Raphael, slegando il suo sguardo da quello implorante di Simon, per voltarsi verso il gruppetto composto di vampiri.  
“Il clan diventa sempre più piccolo con il passare degli anni. Abbiamo perso molti membri validi. Direi che qualche decennio in una bara non potrà fargli troppo male, ma non finirà per danneggiare il clan. Imparerà il suo posto.”  
Qualcuno annuì, qualcuno si mostrò decisamente insoddisfatto. Raphael attese. Gli pareva quasi di poter sentire il cuore spingere contro le costole. La sua mente, dietro la sua maschera impassibile, lavorava incessantemente: chiudere Simon in una bara alla stregua di Camille significava guadagnarsi il suo odio, senza ombra di dubbio, ma era l’unica scelta che lo avrebbe risparmiato dalla morte. Una tortura, una lenta agonia, ma ne sarebbe uscito vivo. E Raphael era abituato a farsi odiare, ci era già passato, poteva tollerarlo com’era accaduto in passato. Avrebbe sofferto, certo, ma la sua sofferenza non contava nulla, non in quel momento, non davanti al destino di Simon.  
Quando si rese conto dei suoi pensieri, spostò nuovamente lo sguardo sull’oggetto del dibattito.  
Bastò che i loro occhi si incontrassero – oscurità nell’oscurità -, perché tutto sembrasse semplicemente _troppo_.   
Raphael si chiese quanto sarebbe stato folle uccidere tutti, nessuno escluso, e scappare con Simon. Portarlo in salvo, al sicuro, proteggendolo da tutto e da tutti. La sua mascella si serrò nuovamente, la rabbia per quel pensiero – irrazionale e scorretto – lo infiammò.  
“Quanti a favore?” chiese, duro.  
Simon si agitò, continuando a pregarlo con gli occhi, un tremore nervoso delle palpebre e l’aria decisamente più nervosa del solito.  
Stan annuì, seguito da qualche altro vampiro, poi sempre di più, finché tutti concordarono. Raphael afferrò Simon per un braccio e lo trascinò con sé, cavandolo fuori da quella calca compatta di vampiri. Non appena questi fu libero di parlare, però, iniziò a riversare su Raphael il fiume in piena della sua paura.  
“Raphael, io… non volevo davvero. Sì, certo, la questione ci si è ritorta contro, possiamo dire, sì, ma… insomma, si trattava di salvare il mondo da Valentine. Ora abbiamo qualche possibilità di vincere, con Jocelyn dalla nostra. Davvero, non c’è nessuno al mondo che possa farci vincere più di lei e io… Raphael, avanti, cerchiamo di ragionare…”  
Raphael continuava a stringere il suo braccio – la sensazione della sua pelle fredda e liscia fra le dita – e a trascinarlo verso lo scantinato. Nel frattempo tentava di non ascoltarlo, di non far penetrare nella mente le sue scuse, di non soffermarsi sulle parole che ribadivano il suo tradimento. Simon parlava e parlava, e nel farlo, scavava ferite profonde dentro Raphael.  
I vampiri assetati di vendetta non l’avevano seguito, ma Stan e i pochi del suo gruppo sì. Davanti alla porta dorata, però, fu proprio Stan a fermare tutti. Raphael immaginò volesse essere certo che sarebbe andato fino in fondo – che cosa _ridicola_ , certo che l’avrebbe fatto -, ma volesse anche lasciargli la possibilità di…  
Di cosa?  
Un addio? Un perdono? Un saluto prima della condanna?  
Raphael non lo sapeva con certezza, eppure spalancò la porta e si chiuse nello scantinato con Simon, lasciando finalmente la presa.  
Simon si era zittito e lo osservava, passandosi una mano nel punto in cui Raphael l’aveva stretto.  
“Ci hai traditi per niente. Valentine si è preso quello che voleva e siamo tutti in pericolo. In più Camille è libera e ho saputo di non poter usare la tua morte contro di lei, con il clave, perchè hai avuto la brillante idea di liberarla da qualsiasi colpa. Come ti è venuto in mente di firmare? Cos'hai nella testa? Ah, sì, Clarissa, quasi dimenticavo.” aveva iniziato a parlare con tono piatto e incolore, per poi scaldarsi sempre di più, fino a sibilare fuori quelle parole sarcastiche.  
“Sì, beh… stavo cercando di salvare il mondo. Prima che tu minacciassi di uccidermi, s'intende.”  
“Mi sembra tu sia ancora vivo.”  
“Non grazie a te, direi proprio, mister uccideteli.” lo provocò Simon, aggirandosi per la stanza come un uccellino in gabbia.  
“Sei appena stato risparmiato. Un po’ di gratitudine non guasterebbe.” rispose Raphael, serio, aprendo una bara.  
Era la sua, quella che non usava mai, quella che gli ricordava cosa significasse essere morto, sentirsi in trappola. Eppure, se Simon doveva pagare, meglio che lo facesse lì.  
“Risparmiato? Stai per… stai per… ci dev’essere un modo! Non puoi farmi questo… _fare_ , volevo dire, non puoi _fare_ questo.”  
Raphael lo fissò a lungo, la mano ancora poggiata sul coperchio della bara, lo sguardo gelido che non tradiva il tormento di quella conversazione.  
“Cosa vuoi che faccia, Simon?”  
Quando parlò, lo fece con il tono esausto di chi non ha una via d’uscita.  
“Dimmi cosa faresti se fossi in me.” incalzò.  
“Io… io… non rinchiuderei chi… io non farei una cosa del genere alla persona che… insomma…”  
Raphael ascoltò i suoi balbettii, ma distolse lo sguardo da quello spettacolo triste. Non poteva guardare, non ce la faceva. I suoi occhi caddero sulla porta, sullo sguardo di Stan che appariva dall’apertura a forma di croce.  
Non aveva scelta.  
Si avvicinò a Simon velocemente, in una scia rapida, per afferrarlo con forza. L’altro si agitò fra le sue mani, probabilmente sconvolto da quell’azione improvvisa, consapevole che fosse arrivato davvero il momento, che non ci fosse via d’uscita. Erano vicini, Raphael poteva sentire l'odore di Simon salirgli nelle narici con forza e invadergli la mente. Poteva sentire la sua agitazione vibrare nell'aria, il suo corpo ribellarsi alla sua salda presa, la sua speranza infrangersi come vetro sottile.  
Lo sollevò e lo spinse a forza nella bara, nonostante le proteste, nonostante le unghie di Simon a scavargli la pelle, nonostante facesse un male profondo all’anima.  
Lo tenne giù – il viso una maschera di risolutezza mentre lo faceva – finché non fu in grado di abbassare il coperchio sempre di più, sempre di più.  
“Ti prego, Raph…”  
L’ultima preghiera di Simon: il suo nome.  
  
Seguirono giorni che furono una lenta agonia. A Raphael parve quasi di aver rinchiuso la sua anima nella stessa bara in cui il corpo di Simon si contorceva dalla fame. Si trascinava per il Dumort, compiendo i suoi doveri da capo clan con aria assente, un continuo dolore all’altezza del petto.  
Sapeva di dover aspettare anni per rivedere Simon. Non era certo di quanti, ma un decennio sarebbe dovuto passare, era una consuetudine radicata per un’azione tanto grave. Cosa sarebbe accaduto, dopo? Quanto odio gli avrebbe riservato, Simon, prima di poterlo perdonare?  
Prima di poterlo amare?  
Raphael continuava ad avere quello stupido pensiero, ancora e ancora, nonostante si ostinasse a contrastarlo con tutte le sue forze, nonostante tentasse di allontanarlo. Se era stata una speranza sciocca prima, in quel momento era davvero follia.  
Spesso, come quella notte, si limitava a sedere dietro la sua enorme scrivania, a fissare il vuoto e pregare.  
 _Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea Tu nombre..._  
Improvvisamente il caos rupe la sua quiete malinconica.  
“Raphael Santiago!”  
“Ho cercato di fermarla, ma…”  
Davanti a lui, in tutta la sua furia, se ne stava Clary Fairchild, accompagnata da Isabelle e Alec Lightwood. Stan, dietro di loro, tentava di spiegare qualcosa di evidente: fermare tre shadowhunter sarebbe stato avventato, se non impossibile.  
Raphael si limitò ad un gesto della mano, come se non fosse un problema, costruendosi addosso un’espressione annoiata.  
“A cosa devo il piacere?” domandò, alzandosi e facendo il giro della scrivania.  
“Dov’è Simon?” chiese Clary, in tono deciso.  
“Simon sta scontando la sua pena, com’è giusto che sia.”  
“Beh, la sua pena finisce ora. Voglio vederlo.”  
“Non credo sia possibile.” rispose Raphael, sorridendo sarcastico.  
 _Dios, Fairchild, non sai quanto vorrei fosse possibile._  
“Forse devo ricordarti che siamo shadowhunter.”  
“Forse dovresti ricordare a te stessa che il clave ha consegnato Simon al mio clan.” disse Raphael, alzando un sopracciglio con aria eloquente.  
“Forse dovresti ricordarti che siete vampiri e che al clave non importerà poi troppo se nessuno esce vivo da qui.”  
Stan sibilò, mostrando i denti. Isabelle posò una mano sul braccio di Clary, perché quella minaccia era pesante perfino per loro.  
“Verreste puniti.” constatò Raphael.  
“Non è un problema. Per Simon sarei pronta a tutto.”  
Raphael spostò lo sguardo su Stan, che si ricompose dopo il suo scatto minaccioso, prima di annuire come se l’ordine silenzioso fosse stato recepito forte e chiaro. Mentre lui lasciava l’ufficio, Raphael si rivolse agli shadowhunter.  
“Non lo libererò se il clan non sarà d’accordo. Se questo vuol dire arrivare allo scontro, non mi lasciate scelta. E odio non avere scelta.” si sistemò la giacca sulle braccia, prima di allacciare un bottone “Ma credo che il clan sarà ragionevole. Simon sta diventando una vera scocciatura per tutti.”  
Clary serrò la mascella, ma Raphael la ignorò, in attesa del ritorno di Stan con il responso degli esponenti del clan.  
Era quasi mattino, poteva dirlo con certezza nonostante non ci fossero finestre in quella stanza, e qualcosa stava sorgendo anche dentro di lui.  
 _Speranza?_

 

  
_I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair._   
_Silent, starving I prowl through the streets._   
_Bread does not nourish me, dawn disquiets me,_   
_I search the liquid sound of your steps all day._

_I hunger for your sleek laugh,_   
_For your hands the color of the wild grain,_   
_I hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,_   
_I want to eat your skin like a whole almond._

_I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your loveliness,_   
_The nose, sovereign of your arrogant face,_   
_I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,_

_And I walk hungry, smelling the twilight_   
_Looking for you, for your hot heart,_   
_Like a puma in the barren wilderness._

 

 

 


	4. Cosa oscuras

_Te amo como se aman ciertas cosa oscuras,_  
_secretamente,_  
_entre la sombra y el alma._

 

  
La bara era troppo stretta, nonostante respirare non fosse essenziale per Simon. La fame una morsa che stringeva e bruciava all’altezza dello stomaco.  
Sapeva che, prima o poi, qualcuno sarebbe arrivato a dargli un po’ di sangue - aveva visto le sacche pendere come flebo, lì nel seminterrato -, ma temeva di dover aspettare ancora molto. Sarebbe stato così per anni? Arrivare al limite, affamarsi fino a sentirsi morire, per poi essere nutrito e ricominciare tutto da capo? Non lo sapeva.  
Eppure era quasi meglio quella sensazione – così fisica e materiale – rispetto al dolore che sentiva più in alto, fra le costole.  
_Raphael._  
Era tutto ciò a cui pensava, tutto ciò che occupava la sua mente. Sentiva il suo profumo impresso nell’ossigeno raccolto nello spazio ristretto della bara, senza riuscire a spiegarselo. Tutto quello che sapeva, tutto ciò a cui si aggrappava, era il suo sguardo prima di rinchiuderlo. In quella freddezza, in quella risoluta compostezza, Simon aveva visto del genuino dispiacere. Un attimo, meno di un secondo, certo, ma doveva aggrapparsi alla speranza, doveva credere che avrebbe trovato il modo di liberarlo.  
In quel momento ripensava a tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli, a tutto quello che non era riuscito a confessare. Nella sua mente, quando la debolezza prendeva il sopravvento, poteva quasi far avverare tutti quei futuri possibili. Sognava e si tormentava. Gli avrebbe detto di aver pensato a lui ogni istante, gli avrebbe chiesto scusa, e…  
Sì, avrebbe ammesso perfino _quello_.  
La strana emozione che lo mangiava vivo quando era in sua presenza, come il vuoto quando si crede ci sia un altro gradino, come la vertigine durante la caduta, come la sensazione di schiantarsi al suolo nel dormiveglia. Se lo sentiva dentro, nel sangue, nella carne, nell’anima. Faceva male, ma lo faceva sentire stranamente vivo.  
Ed erano cose stupide da pensare – da provare -, soprattutto rinchiuso in una bara. Erano materiale per le sue canzoni indie, non di certo per un discorso al capo clan dei vampiri di New York.  
  
Successe in quelle ore tutte uguali, con Simon combattuto fra il dolore fisico e quello emotivo: il coperchio della bara si aprì.  
Era convinto fosse il momento di bere un po’ di sangue. Si sentiva così debole, dopotutto, da riuscire appena a sollevare le braccia e tenere aperti gli occhi. Quello che accadde, invece, fu la risposta alle sue preghiere profane. Il volto di Raphael comparve controluce, tanto che Simon non poté leggerne l’espressione. C’era odore di sangue nell’aria, e i canini di Simon spuntarono ingombranti nella sua bocca.  
“Restate indietro mentre si nutre.” sentì dire, prima di un delicato “Ecco, bevi.”  
Raphael gli stava porgendo una sacca. Simon non se lo fece ripetere due volte e, trattenendo il polso dell’altro fra le dita, affondò i denti nella plastica per inghiottire ampie sorsate di liquido. Gli occhi scuri vagarono, incontrando quelli di Raphael.  
Ora che lo sguardo di Simon si era abituato, poteva vederlo per bene, mentre la sensazione appagante del sangue che gli scendeva lungo la gola lo rimetteva in forza. Sembrava sollevato e preoccupato assieme, in uno strano miscuglio che gli corrucciava l’espressione. Era strano, bere così, dalla sua mano, come un bravo animale addomesticato, ma c’era qualcosa di più profondo, in quel gesto.  
Raphael era tornato, lo stava nutrendo, lo stava salvando.  
Non lo avrebbe rimesso nella bara, giusto?  
Per un attimo la presa di Simon si rinsaldò sulla pelle di Raphael, mentre prosciugava la sacca e la paura di essere chiuso di nuovo dentro gli scorreva sottopelle. L’altro, però, gli afferrò le mani con le sue, lasciando cadere la plastica ormai vuota nella bara.  
“Vieni.”  
“Posso… posso uscire? Quanto tempo è passato? Sono stato qui per molto?”  
Raphael alzò gli occhi al cielo in risposta.  
“Se qualche giorno ti sembra molto, allora sì.” disse poi.  
Simon, una volta in piedi, non riuscì a vedere nient’altro che Raphael. Aveva aspettato quell’istante così tanto, credendo che non sarebbe arrivato in tempi recenti, che ora gli sembrava quasi di essere in uno dei suoi sogni.  
Per questo non pensò affatto. Per questo gli si lanciò contro.  
Lo abbracciò, stringendolo a lungo, finché non gli parve quasi di dover respirare per lo sforzo. Raphael tenne le braccia lungo i fianchi, stranamente rigido, probabilmente sorpreso da quel gesto. Eppure Simon non si staccò, non si separò, non riuscì ad imporre al suo corpo neanche un passo indietro. Annegò nel profumo familiare, annegò nel freddo calore del corpo di Raphael, nella liscia sensazione del suo completo elegante. Poteva sentire la sua pelle contro la guancia.  
Era così vicini, sarebbe bastato muoversi appena, voltare la testa, incontrare le sue labbra e…  
“Non ringraziarmi. È merito suo.”  
La voce di Raphael lo raggiunse in un sussurro stranamente rauco e Simon slegò improvvisamente i loro corpi.  
_Suo?_  
Qualcuno corse verso di lui per sottoporlo allo stesso trattamento che lui aveva appena riservato all’altro vampiro. Clary, ovviamente. Simon fece vagare lo sguardo oltre i capelli rossi, mentre rispondeva all’abbraccio, per notare Alec e Isabelle poco distanti.  
“Ehi, come stai? Va meglio?” gli chiese Clary.  
“Sì, io… credo di sì.”  
Quando finalmente tornò padrone del suo corpo, l’imbarazzo lo infiammò. Aveva abbracciato Raphael e, da parte sua, era stato un abbraccio davvero poco innocente.  
Dannazione, l’aveva quasi baciato.  
Davanti a Clary, davanti ai Lightwood.  
Si erano accorti dell’intimità che lui aveva sentito? O era stata tutta nella sua mente?  
Gettò un’occhiata rapida a Raphael. Lo stava guardando con un’espressione interrogativa che se si sbrigò a far sparire.  
“Il clan ha deciso che potrai uscire. Ovviamente ci sono delle condizioni.”  
“Condizioni?” chiese Simon.  
“Non potrai lasciare il DuMort e niente più visite degli shadowhunter.” spiegò Raphael, caustico.  
“Non preoccuparti, troveremo il modo.” disse Clary, incoraggiante.  
“No, non troverete il modo.” ribatté ancora Raphael “Non lo metterai di nuovo in pericolo.”  
“Io? Sei tu quello che l’ha rinchiuso in una bara.”  
“Non avrebbe dovuto disobbedire. Tu giochi con la sua vita, _niña_ , ogni volta che hai bisogno di lui. Non le prendo solo io le decisioni, non dipende solo da me, e faresti bene a ricordartelo, la prossima volta.”  
Tutti i presenti parvero pietrificati dal discorso sibilato da Raphael, che si limitò a tornare in sé, aggiustandosi i polsini della camicia con eccessiva concentrazione.  
“Immagino sarebbe cambiato molto, fosse dipeso da te. Sembravi parecchio in vena di ucciderlo, l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti.” mormorò Clary, sarcastica.  
Simon le strinse il braccio lievemente, come a dirle di smetterla.  
Raphael alzò nuovamente lo sguardo, le iridi cupe di rabbia a stento trattenuta.  
“ _Tú no sabes nada_.” si limitò a ringhiare fra i denti “Avete cinque minuti per salutare Simon, poi vi voglio fuori dall’hotel.”  
  
A quella discussione ne era seguita una decisamente più privata, fra Clary e Simon. Lui aveva tentato di rassicurarla sulla propria incolumità un’infinità di volte, promettendole chiamate e sessioni estenuanti su skype a qualsiasi costo. Alla fine, l’unica cosa che gli restò da fare per non spazientire Stan - che vegliava su di loro con occhio attento - fu confessare la sua convinzione più profonda.  
“Raphael non mi farebbe del male. Forse non è il più umano dei vampiri, ma mi ha tirato fuori da questa situazione al meglio delle sue capacità. Non sono poi così importante da sacrificare un intero clan per me.” ammise, lievemente abbattuto.  
“Certo che lo sei.” mormorò Clary, abbracciandolo velocemente per l’ultima volta.  
Quando gli shadowhunter furono messi alla porta, Simon venne scortato da Stan fino alla sua stanza.  
“Non ha fatto altro.” gli disse, prima che Simon si chiudesse dentro.  
“Come?”  
“Non ha fatto altro che starsene nel suo ufficio a cercare un modo per farti uscire senza che tu corressi rischi.”  
Prima che Simon potesse rispondergli, però, Stan si era già avviato lungo il corridoio.  
  
Simon trascorse il resto della giornata a rimpinzarsi di sangue – e dire che all’inizio tutta quella questione del nutrirsi non gli era piaciuta per niente – e a dormire nel suo letto comodo e spazioso, svegliandosi nel cuore della notte. Certo, il pensiero di Raphael non smise un attimo di reclamare la sua attenzione, spingendo contro il cranio come un persistente mal di testa. Per questo decise per una maratona di film al solo scopo di distrarsi. Non funzionò, ovviamente, e si decise ad agire concretamente quando ormai il sole stava per sorgere nuovamente.  
In fondo poteva trovare il coraggio per fronteggiare Raphael. Se era riuscito ad accettare di sentire quello che sentiva, nonostante non avesse mai pensato ad un uomo in _quei_ termini – aveva solo diciotto anni e, diamine, gli era sempre e solo piaciuta Clary, fino a quel momento -, poteva davvero trovare le forze per andare da lui.  
Arrivò davanti alla sua porta, dove trascorse lunghissimi minuti a fissare il legno, tentando di non svenire per l’ansia. Alla fine fu la porta stessa a spalancarsi.  
“Sensi da vampiro, _recuerdas_? Hai intenzione di passare tutto il giorno davanti alla mia stanza?”  
“Io… no, certo che no. Volevo ringraziarti, ecco.”  
Raphael, a quelle parole, si limitò a farsi da parte per farlo entrare e chiuderli dentro.  
Portava una semplice maglietta che gli cadeva alla perfezione e dei jeans scuri. Simon quasi bevve la sua immagine, prima di accorgersi di essere scrutato con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Sì, ecco, solo ringraziarti.”  
“Non ho fatto niente che meriti un ringraziamento.”  
“So che… che hai cercato un modo per tirarmi fuori. Per farmi essere al sicuro.”  
“Stan, _ese idiota_.” mormorò Raphael fra sé.  
Simon si accorse di aver messo Stan in difficoltà, ma quello che voleva davvero dire finì per incastrarsi in gola.  
Gli parve una missione suicida. E poi cos’avrebbe potuto dire? _Mi piaci_? Aveva finito le elementari da un pezzo! _Voglio stare con te_? Ridicolo, davvero ridicolo. _Non riesco a pensare ad altro_? _Non riesco ad immaginare la mia esistenza senza il tuo sarcasmo e i tuoi occhi e le tue mani_? Non erano mica in uno stupidissimo film!  
“Allora?”  
A quella domanda, Simon capì che avrebbe dovuto agire.  
Subito, in quel momento, prima che l’ultimo brandello di coraggio si volatilizzasse.  
Così si avvicinò e baciò Raphael.  
Non un piccolo bacio, no.  
Uno di quei baci che nascondono una supplica, uno di quei baci disperati che hanno l’estrema urgenza dell’ultimo e la scoperta del primo.  
Entrarono in collisione, labbra contro labbra.  
E, per un istante, Simon si sorprese per la risposta di Raphael. Si stupì nel sentirlo contro di sé, ad accoglierlo come se non avesse aspettato altro. Si perse nel suo sapore – speziato come un Bloody Mary – e nel inaspettato calore della sua lingua contro la propria. Raphael gli morse il labbro, piano, prima di tornare a baciarlo. Simon avvertì la sua mano scorrergli sulla nuca, fra i corti capelli, quasi volesse avvicinarsi ancora di più, diventare una cosa sola. Così si aggrappò alla sua maglietta, colto da una vertigine del tutto nuova, che gli si annidò nel basso ventre.  
L’aveva voluto così tanto e ora non era certo di potersi fermare.  
Scemando in piccoli contatti di labbra, il bacio finì. Restarono ad un centimetro uno dall’altro, immobili. Simon tenne gli occhi chiusi ancora per qualche istante, come per aggrapparsi a quanto successo, come per non lasciarlo scivolare via.  
Quando sollevò le palpebre, quando incontrò lo sguardo di Raphael – così serio, con le sopracciglia lievemente aggrottate e i canini sporgenti – si rese conto di quello che aveva appena fatto. Di tutti i significati che quel gesto così evidente portava con sé. Una confessione più pesante delle parole, che lo faceva sentire esposto e fragile, pronto ad essere ferito.  
E, prima di dire qualcosa di infinitamente stupido, si ritrovò a scappare verso la porta.  
Cos’aveva appena combinato?

  
_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_  
_in secret,_  
_between the shadow and the soul._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao!!  
> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto!  
> Passo a ricordare soltanto che citazioni e titoli sono presi da poesie di Neruda. Inoltre avrei una piccola domandina, nel caso qualcuno abbia voglia di rispondere. Il prossimo capitolo dovrebbe essere l'ultimo, secondo la piccola trama originale, ma avrei in mente un piccolo ampliamento (uno o due capitoli, nulla di più) che potrebbe approfondire la storia e riguardare Camille (quante volte ho detto "piccolo/a"?! XD). Pensate sia il caso? O preferireste un finale "ravvicinato"? Non sono certa di inserirlo davvero, così volevo sapere il parere di qualche sporadico lettore. Nel caso, grazie mille.


	5. Andando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAZIE per i commenti della volta scorsa.  
> Mi hanno spronato ad aggiornare il prima possibile.  
> Confermo: aggiungerò due o tre capitoli in più. <3  
> (Ho aggiunto tag su tag in base a questo capitolo, così sapete in cosa vi state cacciando XD)

_En ese territorio,_  
de tus pies a tu frente,  
andando, andando, andando,  
me pasaré la vida.

 

“Ho delle faccende da sbrigare.”  
La voce di Raphael tradiva una nota sbrigativa, mentre teneva aperta la porta della sua stanza privata. Aveva appena finito di abbottonare la camicia e di infilarla nei costosi pantaloni scuri. Alle spalle aveva un giorno passato a rigirarsi fra le lenzuola fino a convincersi che quanto accaduto andasse affrontato il prima possibile.  
_Semplice._  
Se solo avesse anche saputo _come_.  
E, nel bel mezzo di tutte quelle riflessioni, ecco che i soliti affari da Nascosti andavano a bussare all’hotel.  
“Impiegherò qualcosa come due minuti, Raphael, non di più.” rispose Magnus.  
Il warlock aveva il permesso di entrare al DuMort ogni volta che desiderava – in fondo Raphael glielo doveva – e non si era mai approfittato di quella concessione. Ciò di cui voleva parlargli doveva essere importante, soprattutto dal momento che il sole era appena calato e molti vampiri non avevano ancora aperto gli occhi.  
“Entra.”  
“ _Muchas gracias_.” rispose Magnus, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Si gettò una rapida occhiata attorno, girando su se stesso, prima di fronteggiare nuovamente Raphael.  
“Gli shadowhunter hanno trovato il modo di affrontare Valentine.” esordì poi.  
“Buon per loro.” sorrise sarcastico Raphael.  
“Buon per tutti noi, vorrai dire. Hanno bisogno di ogni aiuto possibile, a quanto pare.”  
“Mandando te a chiederlo?”  
“ I mannari hanno già acconsentito senza bisogno del mio prezioso intervento. Sembrerebbe che ci siano problemi fra te e gli shadowhunter, ultimamente. Sono un messaggero neutrale, uno scintillante paciere. Credevo che questo tipo di tensioni fossero il motivo per cui hai… _rimosso_ Camille dal suo incarico.” rispose Magnus, sottolineando con il tono della voce l’eufemismo con cui si era espresso.  
“ _De acuerdo_ , va bene.” mormorò Raphael, esasperato “Ma dovrò avere i dettagli del piano. Non metterò a rischio il clan per gli shadowhunter senza conoscerne ogni particolare.”  
Magnus si esibì in un sospiro teatrale, prima di sedersi elegantemente sul bordo del letto.  
“Allora, cosa succede?” domandò poi.  
L’espressione del vampiro mimò un “non so a cosa tu ti stia riferendo”.  
“Con gli shadowhunter. “  
“Preoccupato per il tuo ragazzo?” lo punzecchiò Raphael, tornando a sorridere.  
“Oh, santo cielo, se c’è qualcuno per cui non dovrei preoccuparmi…”  
“Ah, quindi è così, eh.”  
Magnus e Raphael continuarono a guardarsi, con quei mezzi sorrisi dipinti in volto, una sfida e uno scherzo. Il primo in attesa che il secondo cedesse e rispondesse alla domanda.  
“Abbiamo avuto una _questione Simon_.” esordì infatti Raphael, dopo un po’.  
“Una cosa?”  
“Simon. L’amico della Fairchild. Ho dovuto chiuderlo in una bara e lei non l’ha presa bene.”  
“Ci stai prendendo gusto a chiudere vampiri nelle bare.”  
“Non ti ci mettere anche tu. Non è stato piacevole come potrebbe sembrare.” rispose Raphael, voltandosi e passandosi una mano sulla fronte.  
_Dios_ , voleva solo andare da Simon e capire il senso del suo gesto. Voleva essere sicuro di non aver immaginato tutto, di non essersi illuso. Capire cosa aveva significato quell’abbraccio così intimo e devastante, il motivo dietro a quel bacio tanto…  
“Ah, ora capisco.”  
Magnus lo trascinò fuori dai suoi pensieri con il tono di chi ha compreso finalmente qualcosa.  
“ _Qué_?”  
“Ti piace. Salmon ti piace.”  
“Simon.” ribadì Raphael.  
“Ah, quindi è così, eh” disse Magnus, imitando le parole che l’altro gli aveva detto poco prima.  
Raphael lo fissò un istante, serrando la mascella. Avrebbe potuto negare fino alla morte – una nuova, definitiva morte – e mantenere intatta la dignità. Inventare una risposta qualsiasi, pronunciarla con tono deciso, crederci perfino un po’. Ma la persona che aveva davanti l’aveva visto nel momento peggiore della sua esistenza e, _por amor a Dios_ , Raphael aveva davvero bisogno di sputare fuori quelle parole.  
“L’idiota mi ha baciato.” confessò.  
Magnus scattò ben dritto a sedere, con il sorriso che si ampliava sul viso.  
“Per questo l’hai rinchiuso in una bara?”  
“Divertente.” ribatté sarcastico Raphael “No, lo ha fatto quando l’ho liberato.”  
“Quindi…”  
“Quindi niente. Ora ho da fare, se permetti.”  
“Certo, certo, per carità, fai pure quello che devi con Samuel. Non credo di averti mai visto… così.” disse il warlock, agitando la mano per indicarlo.  
“Così come?”  
“ _Così_.” ripeté Magnus, facendo nuovamente quel gesto vago “Cogli l’occasione, sii felice, goditi la vita… o quello che è.” concluse poi, con enfasi teatrale.  
Raphael si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e ad accompagnarlo alla porta.  
Non si era mai sentito _così_ , rifletté una volta solo. Era stato incredibilmente bene, con Simon, sul tetto dell’hotel, parlando di ogni cosa possibile, ascoltandolo raccontarsi. E aveva fatto incredibilmente male credere di averlo perso, sentirsi tradito, lasciarsi ferire. Raphael incontrò il proprio sguardo allo specchio e scosse la testa. Era sempre stato un sentimentale, per quanto spingesse a fondo quella parte di sé, per quanto fosse necessario coprirla con strati e strati di cinismo e sarcasmo. Forse Magnus aveva ragione, forse non doveva lasciarsi scappare quell’occasione.  
Doveva parlare con Simon.

 

Davanti alla sua porta indugiò giusto un istante. Non aveva un piano, non aveva idea di come sarebbero andate le cose e nemmeno era certo di sapere cosa volesse, cosa desiderasse davvero.  
Era certo di quello che sentiva, di ciò che si era annidato fra le costole e il cuore silenzioso, ma nulla di più.  
La porta si spalancò di colpo.  
“Ah! Lo sapevo!” esultò Simon “Ho sentito che… insomma, il tuo profumo… _odore_. Il tuo odore.”  
“Dacci un taglio ed entra.” mormorò Raphael, spingendolo delicatamente dentro la stanza.  
Si gettò un sguardo attorno, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, decidendo poi di sedersi sul bordo del letto. Accavallò le gambe e osservò Simon, un sorriso sicuro a tendergli le labbra. L’altro, nel frattempo, continuava a camminare per la stanza e balbettare spiegazioni senza senso.  
“Senti, per quanto riguarda quello che è successo ieri sera io… io voglio solo dire che…”  
“Stai per dire che è stato un errore? Uno slancio di gratitudine, _una locura_ , cosa?”  
“Una che? No, no, io… sì, forse, in parte volevo dire quello, ma…”  
“Ho promesso di prendermi cura di te.” lo interruppe Raphael, serio.  
Simon si congelò nel bel mezzo del suo vagare agitato, fissandolo sorpreso.  
“Quando mi hai dato del mostro avevi ragione. È colpa mia se sei morto, se sei in un posto in cui non vuoi stare, ad affrontare tutto questo. È colpa mia e lo sappiamo entrambi. Ma ho fatto del mio meglio, Simon, perché la tua transizione avvenisse diversamente dalla mia. Ho fatto del mio meglio per insegnarti quello che c’è da sapere. Per tenerti al sicuro.”  
“Cosa… io non capisco.”  
“Ma se adesso te ne esci con la storia dell’errore, giuro che ti stacco la testa.”  
Raphael lo guardò dal basso verso l’alto, con un sorriso compiaciuto in viso.  
“Non è stato un errore. Se per te non è stato un errore, certo.” borbottò Simon, l’espressione confusa.  
“Hai capito cosa sto dicendo?” incalzò Raphael.  
“Io… ad essere sincero non molto.”  
“Vieni qui.”  
Simon titubò, scrutandolo come in attesa di una trappola. Raphael non interruppe il contatto visivo, né cambiò espressione. Restò semplicemente lì, a sorridere e aspettare.  
Aveva negato a se stesso quello che sentiva, per poi scivolare lentamente verso una malinconica accettazione, ma non poteva negare più niente dopo quel bacio, non poteva più soffocare la speranza. Né per se, né per Simon che - così agitato e confuso - sembrava sentire qualcosa di molto simile. Raphael aveva la sensazione di abbandonarsi ad una forza contro cui si era opposto troppo a lungo e con troppa convinzione.  
Cedere, finalmente, era una sensazione fantastica.  
“Simon, vieni qui.”  
L’altro obbedì all’improvviso, sedendosi rapidamente sul bordo del letto.  
“Prima di tutto voglio specificare che non so cosa mi sia preso, ieri mattina. Non sto dicendo che non lo rifarei, mio D… cavolo! Lo rifarei eccome, però avrei dovuto…”  
Raphael voltò Simon verso di sé e lo baciò.  
Piano, mangiando le ultime parole balbettate dell’altro, con i canini che si facevano spazio dietro le labbra per l’eccitazione. Lo assaporò delicatamente, bocca contro bocca, indugiando quanto necessario ad imprimere ogni istante nella sua mente e ogni sensazione sulla sua lingua.  
Simon si spinse più vicino, goffamente, come a volerlo sentire contro di sé.  
Ma quella stupida posizione era scomoda per percepirsi fino in fondo, per aderire completamente. Così Raphael, senza smettere di baciare e mordere e lambire, si sdraiò piano sulle lenzuola sfatte. Simon, sporto sopra di lui, circondò il suo viso con una mano, approfondendo il bacio fino a farlo diventare una richiesta muta e urgente.  
Quando la mano di Raphael prese a scorrere sotto la sua maglietta, Simon si separò di colpo.  
“Io… io non ho mai fatto niente del genere con… con un uomo. Un vampiro, cioè. Maschio, ecco.”  
Raphael non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere.  
Stava bevendo la sua presenza. Stava assorbendo la sensazione della sua pelle sotto le dita, dei suoi inutili sospiri, delle sue parole timorose. E, invece di saziarsi, aveva sempre più fame.  
“Non faremo nulla che non vorrai fare.”  
“Non… non è che non voglio. Voglio, io voglio… solo che…”  
“Dovresti davvero smetterla di preoccuparti.” mormorò Raphael, avvicinandosi all’orecchio di Simon affinché quel sussurro corresse in un brivido sulla pelle dell’altro.  
Ripresero a baciarsi e la mano di Raphael continuò la sua esplorazione, percependo i pieni e i vuoti di un corpo simile al suo, eppure così diverso. Voleva andare piano e voleva correre, voleva rubare al tempo quell’attimo per farne un’eternità e voleva accartocciare i secondi uno sull’altro.  
Simon si spinse sopra di lui e Raphael gli fece spazio, separando le gambe fasciate dai pantaloni, imprecando mentalmente contro i vestiti, contro il letto, contro l’urgenza che lo stava abitando. Finì per sfilare la maglietta di Simon – il tessuto si incastrò alla pelle come a non volerne sapere di collaborare –, per poi osservarlo come si osserva un desiderio materializzato, una strana magia, un piccolo miracolo.  
Raphael abbandonò un bacio sulla pelle tesa sui muscoli, poi un altro e un altro.  
“Ehi… così… così non vale.”  
Simon aveva le labbra gonfie e arrossate, i canini sporgenti, i capelli arruffati. Uno spettacolo da divorare con la bocca, con gli occhi, con l’anima. Raphael approfittò del piccolo spazio fra di loro per sbottonarsi la camicia velocemente, con i gesti fluidi della quotidianità, prima di sfilarla del tutto.  
Pelle contro pelle, ripresero a baciarsi. Raphael abbandonò le labbra per il collo, il collo per la spalla, la spalla per la clavicola, lasciando una scia di sé su Simon. E l’altro sottolineò ogni piccola esplorazione con lievi versi di approvazione e piacere, come se bastasse accarezzarsi e stringersi e baciarsi per sentirsi realizzati.  
Eppure non bastava, non sarebbe mai bastato. Per la prima volta nella sua esistenza Raphael avvertiva l’urgenza di una connessione più forte, più profonda, più intensa. Era il bisogno fisico di essere parte di un incastro, di sentire Simon contro di sé, dentro di sé, carne nella carne.  
Fece scivolare la mano oltre la stoffa che copriva l’altro, in un’intimità nuova. Simon sussultò impercettibilmente, come scosso da un brivido.  
“Tutto bene?”  
La domanda volò fuori dalle labbra di Raphael istintivamente. Era importante essere in due in quella danza ruvida di necessità, essere legati dalla stessa volontà.  
Simon si limitò ad annuire.  
Così Raphael continuò con qualche lieve carezza sulla sua pelle, stringendolo fra le dita con delicatezza, scoprendo il piacere sottile del dare, così diverso da quello che immaginava dovesse essere ricevere.  
Si fermò solo per dar modo a Simon di slacciargli la cintura, di sbottonargli i pantaloni, di continuare a chiedergli il permesso per ogni gesto con sguardo titubante.  
_Dios_ , Raphael desiderava solo baciare via ogni esitazione. Allo stesso tempo, però, quei dubbi smuovevano in lui una sicurezza che non credeva di avere - non in quell’ambito, almeno, non quando si trattava di abbandonarsi così -, una certezza che valeva per entrambi.  
Simon continuò a spogliarlo fino a lasciarlo completamente nudo. Per farlo si allontanò più di quanto non avesse fatto negli ultimi minuti, lasciando su Raphael una sensazione gelida di mancanza. Si bloccò a guardarlo, poi, come Raphael gli aveva visto contemplare solo le stelle, inginocchiato poco distante sul materasso.  
“ _Por favor, acércate para que pueda tocarte_.” gli mormorò.  
L’altro fece per avvicinarsi istintivamente, come a comprendere il senso di quelle parole straniere, prima di fermarsi incerto.  
“Vieni qui, Simon.”  
Simon esitò un istante e, prima di obbedire, si spogliò completamente. Raphael sorrise, rispondendo con l’espressione al calore che sentiva diffonderglisi dal petto al resto del corpo. Simon era uno strano miscuglio di timidezza e decisione, e lui desiderava solo stringerlo e farsi stringere, fino ad annullare ogni distanza.  
Tornarono uno contro l’altro, avvertendosi davvero, ora, nell’immediata sincerità di due corpi nudi.  
Si stavano consumando di baci, rimandando il momento in cui sarebbero dovuti scendere a patti con l’inevitabile. Fu Raphael a tentare una via, spingendo un poco la mano sul petto di Simon per distanziarlo. Si sporse di lato, poi, tentando di aggirare il groviglio dei loro corpi, per frugare nei cassetti del proprietario della stanza.  
“Ehi, ehi!” furono le proteste che seguirono.  
Alla fine Raphael trovò qualcosa che poteva essere ciò che stava cercando, materializzato in una piccola bottiglietta di plastica. Quello che stavano per fare, quello per cui mancava così poco, era fatto anche di gesti meccanici e risvolti pratici, dell’assurda poesia della realtà concreta.  
Simon nascose il viso nell’incavo fra il collo e la spalla di Raphael.  
“Imbarazzante.” mormorò.  
“Hai diciotto anni, sarebbe stato strano tu non avessi avuto nulla del genere.”  
“Non è questo, è che tu…”  
Le parole, infrangendosi contro la sua pelle, arrivarono ovattate alle orecchie di Raphael.  
“Non vergognarti con me, _nunca más_. Capito? Mai.” rispose lui, serio, con il tono di chi sta chiedendo una promessa silenziosa.  
Simon si aprì in un sorriso che fece defluire l’imbarazzo dal suo viso.  
“Avanti, spostati un po’.” disse poi Raphael, il tono dolce e rauco, facendo scattare il tappo della boccettina che stringeva in pugno.  
Lasciò che il liquido freddo colasse sulla sua mano, per poi abbassare il palmo fra i loro corpi, a scorrere sulla pelle sensibile di Simon, stringendolo nel palmo ancora una volta. Lo vide prendersi il labbro inferiore fra i denti e chiudere gli occhi, mentre lo accarezzava piano.  
“Ok, ok… io…”  
A quelle parole, Raphael si fermò.  
Simon lo baciò un poco, piano, chiedendo nuovamente il permesso con lo sguardo. Raphael allargò le gambe, facendo spazio di corpo e di volontà, ormai pronto. Simon si avvicinò ancora di più, spingendosi contro di lui in una lenta, profonda invasione.  
Raphael strinse le lenzuola fra le dita con una mano, artigliandosi al braccio di Simon con l’altra, ingoiando la strana sensazione di essere invaso.  
“Non voglio farti male.”  
Simon, per una volta, parlò con tono convinto, la voce arrochita dall’eccitazione.  
“Non smettere.” lo pregò Raphael.  
Così l’altro continuò, ancora e ancora, arrivando ad aderire completamente, schiacciandosi contro Raphael fino a immobilizzarsi, per permettergli di abituarsi alla sensazione di essere una cosa sola. Solo dopo qualche istante, solo dopo altri baci, altri inutili sospiri, iniziò a muoversi.  
Una lenta danza, scandita dall’appartenersi di labbra e di mani e di sussurri.  
“Va… va tutto bene? Me lo diresti se…”  
“Più forte, _por favor, por favor_.”  
Quella di Raphael fu una supplica, la disperata richiesta di chi non ha mai vissuto nulla del genere. Raphael iniziò ad accarezzarsi, la testa gettata all’indietro sul cuscino, le palpebre dischiuse appena, le pupille dilatate raccolte su Simon, focalizzate su quell’immagine sensuale.  
_Simon, Simon, Simon…_  
La bocca serrata, l’espressione concentrata, gli occhi chiusi, le braccia tese nello sforzo di spingersi – così facile per un vampiro, così difficile per i significati di ciò che stavano facendo -, i muscoli contratti e poi rilassati, una, due, un milione di volte.  
“Mordimi” disse Raphael continuando a guardarlo, “mordimi” ripeté.  
Fu allora che si abbandonò al piacere. Un istante perfetto, un implosione, un barlume d’estasi prima del buio di coscienza.

 

 _In that territory,_  
_From your feet to your brow,_  
_I want to spend life,_  
_Wandering, always wandering._

 

 

 


	6. Palabras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per le letture, i kudos e, sopratutto, i commenti.  
> Siete preziosi. <3

_Y las miro lejanas mis palabras._  
_Más que mías son tuyas._  
_Van trepando en mi viejo dolor como las yedras._

 _Ahora quiero que digan lo que quiero decirte_  
_para que tú las oigas como quiero que me oigas._

 _Escuchas otras voces en mi voz dolorida._  
_Llanto de viejas bocas, sangre de viejas súplicas._  
_Ámame, compañera. No me abandones. Sígueme._  
_Sígueme, compañera, en esa ola de angustia._

 _Pero se van tiñendo con tu amor mis palabras._  
_Todo lo ocupas tú, todo lo ocupas._

 

Simon osservò il piacere genuino di Raphael, spingendosi in lui come a ritrovare la vita, il respiro, il battito perduto del cuore. Era tutto così intenso che, se avesse potuto respirare, il fiato gli si sarebbe mozzato in gola.  
“Mordimi” si sentì dire.  
Ne aveva voglia, voleva affondare dentro Raphael anche coi denti, succhiare via tutto, bere un amore che non era certo di poter ricevere in altro modo.  
“Io non… sicuro?” chiese.  
Raphael si limitò a piegare il collo di lato, intrecciando le dita sulla sua nuca, con le palpebre abbassate. Così Simon obbedì, i denti nella pelle tesa dell’altro, all’improvviso, senza pensarci troppo. Quante cose aveva fatto senza pensare, dopotutto? Parlargli di tutto, avvicinarsi per toccarlo ad ogni occasione, annegare nel profumo dei suoi vestiti, tradirlo, amarlo, volerlo.  
Il sangue di Raphael a scorrergli sulla lingua, una nuova ossessione. Sapeva di lui, del suo profumo, di qualcosa che camminava sulla terra da anni, strisciava nella notte, afferrandogli in una morsa il ventre. Sapeva del piacere appena consumato, come se si fosse messo a scorrere nelle vene.  
Simon si spinse ancora, mentre il cuscino si tingeva di rosso. Si separò dopo due sorsate – il sangue che colava sul mento – perché si sentiva sul bordo del precipizio, al limite, pronto a cadere e immergersi nel piacere. Serrò gli occhi, la mascella, il corpo a quello di Raphael, e si abbandonò.  
In quel momento, come suggellando un patto, Raphael gli si attaccò al collo, spingendosi a fondo con i canini, in un bruciante marchio di appartenenza.  
Simon voleva farlo: appartenere a qualcuno dopo anni passati a sentirsi un’ombra.  
“Dio.” gli sfuggì dalle labbra, mentre riprendeva possesso della ragione e della coscienza.  
Il tempo parve congelarsi, mentre loro restavano fermi a realizzare quanto accaduto, a guardarsi negli occhi e più a fondo. Poi si separarono con delicatezza, piano, lentamente. Simon si distese a pancia in su, a fianco a Raphael, a fissare il soffitto.  
L’avevano fatto davvero.  
Simon riviveva i momenti appena trascorsi, ancora e ancora: le mani di Raphael su di lui, il suo sguardo ad accarezzarlo, la sensazione di perdersi e di trovarsi.  
“Ho detto Dio.” mormorò, dal momento che quello era l’unico dettaglio che si sentisse in grado di affrontare.  
“Non racconterei al rabbino le circostanze specifiche, comunque.” sussurrò Raphael, girandosi su un fianco per scrutarlo.  
Simon ricambiò finalmente lo sguardo, un po’ intontito. L’altro vampiro allungò una mano e gli passò il pollice sul mento per pulirlo, portandoselo poi alle labbra. Erano entrambi un disastro, impiastricciati e insanguinati, ma c’era una strana tranquillità nell’aria.  
“Mi dispiace.” esordì Simon.  
Raphael si ributtò a pancia in su con un gesto che parve irritato.  
“Anche questo è stato un errore?” gli chiese.  
“Cosa? No, no! Non per questo. Per… per Camille, per essermene andato, per tutta quella storia. Mi dispiace davvero.”  
Raphael voltò appena la testa, nel sentire quelle parole.  
“Dispiace anche a me, quello che hai fatto. Vedi di pensarci prima, la prossima volta in cui la tua amata Fairchild ti chiederà un favore.” lo rimproverò.  
“Non credi che dovresti… non so… scusarti anche tu?”  
“E per cosa?”  
“ _Uccideteli_ , presente?”  
“Mi hai messo in una posizione scomoda, _pequeñín_.”  
“Beh, scuse accettate.” sorrise Simon, come se Raphael si fosse appena compromesso.  
Restarono in silenzio per un po’, finché non iniziò a diventare strano, finché non appesantì l’aria fra di loro. E adesso? Cos’avrebbero fatto? Simon non lo vedeva proprio, Raphael, ad un appuntamento romantico. Non che lui volesse passare una serata fra cena e cinema, ovviamente. Solo… qual era la normalità per due vampiri? E lui non poteva neanche uscire dal DuMort.  
“Raph?”  
“Sì?”  
“Dormi?”  
“Mi sono appena svegliato, perché dovrei dormire?”  
“Allora di’ qualcosa.” lo supplicò Simon.  
Raphael sembrò pensarci un po’, immobile fra le lenzuola. Parlò solo dopo lunghi secondi, attimi in cui Simon pensò ad ogni pessimo scenario possibile. Ecco, gli avrebbe detto che era stata una bella nottata, grazie e prego, ma di non farsi troppe illusioni. O forse gli avrebbe detto che non era stato poi chissà che, tutto sommato, e che ne aveva avuti di meglio, e che non aveva mica l’eternità da perdere con lui. Che era irritante e inutile e al più poteva servire da passatempo per il capo clan.  
“Cosa vorresti, Simon? Cosa vorresti da tutto questo, dalla tua nuova vita? Chiedimelo, e farò in modo che tu lo abbia.”  
Simon restò in silenzio. Sentiva un calore nel petto e i dubbi che continuavano a reclamare attenzione si fecero un po’ più piccoli. Allungò la mano e intrecciò le dita a quelle di Raphael.  
“L’ultima volta che me lo hai chiesto mi hai rinchiuso in una bara” sorrise, “e comunque credo di avere tutto quello di cui ho bisogno.”  
Prima di continuare rifletté attentamente. Forse non era così stupido pensare di poter stare con Raphael. Era tutto così nuovo, così inaspettato – un vampiro, un uomo, non ci aveva mai pensato prima – che un briciolo di normalità sarebbe stata la benvenuta.  
“Forse, se fossi libero di lasciare l’hotel...”  
Parve una coltellata. Simon non riuscì neanche a finire la frase, completando quella sua sdolcinata richiesta, che Raphael reagì bruscamente, scostando la mano e mettendosi a sedere sul bordo del letto.  
Simon si tirò su solo per toccargli una spalla, ma l’altro si alzò per sfuggire al contatto, raccattando i vestiti e indossandoli sommariamente per coprirsi.  
“È questo che desideri? È questo che vuoi? Se è così, al diavolo il clan, sei libero. Vai, sparisci.”  
“Raph, non intendevo quello, non…”  
“ _Cállate_.”  
La voce di Raphael era un ringhio, il verso di un animale ferito.  
Simon avrebbe voluto spiegare che non se ne sarebbe andato, che aveva davvero quello che desiderava, che nulla sarebbe mai valso quanto ciò che avevano condiviso, ma lo sguardo di Raphael sembrava uno sguardo d’odio e le parole fecero fatica ad uscire.  
“Non volevo dire quello, davvero, intendevo che…”  
“No, intendevi esattamente questo. Che idiota che sono, Dios, non posso credere di esserci cascato di nuovo.”  
Furono le ultime parole di Raphael, prima di aprire la porta e scomparire lungo il corridoio.  
Simon resto immobile per un istante, sorpreso dalla piega degli eventi, per poi ributtarsi fra le lenzuola.  
_Di nuovo?_  
Chi lo aveva ferito, in passato?  
Simon si sentiva così stupido, così incasinato.  
Avrebbe solo dovuto confessare tutto, dirgli quella semplice frase, smetterla di avere paura che Raphael non sentisse la stessa cosa.  
_Ti amo._  
Cosa ci voleva a dirlo?  
Aveva voglia di piangere.

Non sapeva bene in quale momento fosse arrivato il sonno. Aveva fatto per alzarsi una quantità incredibile di volte, aveva vagato per la stanza, aveva quasi poggiato la mano sulla maniglia per poi cambiare idea. Lo specchio era stato il silenzioso spettatore di un susseguirsi incredibile di discorsi, ma il timore di fare nuovamente la cosa sbagliata aveva tenuto Simon in quella stanza, prigioniero di se stesso. Non voleva ferire Raphael, ma era così difficile avvicinarlo, infrangere la corazza che credeva di aver incrinato, con il tempo e le parole, da quando era al DuMort.  
Così si era addormentato, cadendo in un’oscurità agitata, le lenzuola annodate attorno al corpo. Se fosse stato umano, se tutto avesse funzionato a dovere, sicuramente si sarebbe ritrovato sudato e ansante al risveglio.  
Un incubo aveva visitato quella nottata che si stiracchiava verso l’alba: Camille.  
Camille che lo chiamava, i canini che baluginavano nel buio, l’indice a muoversi ipnotico con la sua lunga unghia nera.  
“Vieni,” diceva, “torna da me.”  
E Simon aveva quasi l’impressione di muoversi, fluttuando nell’aria. La sensazione fisica di indossare dei vestiti, di uscire, di superare corridoi e scale, di seguire quell’ordine.

Quando Simon riaprì gli occhi, ebbe quell’attimo di straniamento che capita quando si dorme a fondo e male. Gli parve di non essere affatto nella sua stanza, di non fissare il suo soffitto, di non sentire più il profumo di Raphael sulle lenzuola.  
Impiegò un secondo buono a realizzare che fosse la verità.  
Non era nella sua stanza, non era nel suo letto.  
Al contrario, era in un posto mai visto prima, sdraiato su un largo materasso, circondato da mobili lussuosi.  
“Sei tornato da me, piccola caramella.”  
La voce di Camille lo fece indietreggiare sulle lenzuola, fino a rannicchiarsi contro la testata del letto.  
“Cosa… come…”  
Il panico fu una vampata calda, come se il sangue avesse preso a ribollirgli nelle vene, permettendogli di reagire più in fretta, di scappare, se necessario. Il fatto era che non parevano esserci vie d’uscita se non la porta alle spalle di Camille.  
“Non temere, non ti farò del male.” disse lei.  
Gli si avvicinò sempre di più, ondeggiando sui tacchi. Arrivò fino al bordo del letto, poggiandovi sopra i palmi per sporgersi verso Simon.  
“Dopotutto, ti ho creato io. Vedi, mi cercano ovunque e ho bisogno di una moneta di scambio, nel caso mi trovino.”  
“Non… nessuno mi cercherà. Non interessa a nessuno quello che faccio, davvero, sono proprio inutile, dico sul serio.”  
“Al contrario, tesoro. Sento l’odore di Raphael ovunque, su di te…”  
Camille si esibì in un sorriso inquietante.  
“Chi l’avrebbe mai detto, ha ceduto al tuo innegabile fascino.” mormorò con sarcasmo, prima di essergli addosso in un battito di ciglia.  
_Aiutami, Raphael_ , urlò Simon nella sua mente, prima del buio.

 

 _And I watch my words from a long way off._  
_They are more yours than mine._  
_They climb on my old suffering like ivy._

 _Now I want them to say what I want to say to you_  
_to make you hear as I want you to hear me._

 _Lament of old mouths, blood of old supplications._  
_Love me, companion. Don't forsake me. Follow me._  
_Follow me, companion, on this wave of anguish._

 _But my words become stained with your love._  
_You occupy everything, you occupy everything._

 

 

 


	7. Moriré de amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al solito... grazie a chi ha lasciato un commentino.  
> Mi fanno sempre molto felice! ^__^  
> (Scusate il ritardo).

_In this story I simply die,_  
_and I will die of love because I love you,_  
_because I love you, love, in blood and fire._

  
  
“Ho portato quello che hai chiesto: dettagli, piani, accordi.”  
Magnus stava ritto contro la porta, giocando con una delle collane, un vago sorriso a tendergli le labbra.  
Stan alle sue spalle, una vigile sentinella. Raphael girò attorno alla scrivania e si poggiò al legno scuro con calcolata tranquillità, congedandolo con un gesto. Poi, però, non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione.  
“Stan?”  
“Sì?”  
“Ha lasciato la sua stanza?”  
“Non ancora.”  
Raphael ricevette quelle parole come uno schiaffo, ma si limitò ad irrigidire la mascella, evitandosi ulteriore ridicolo.  
“Grazie, puoi andare.” concluse.  
Magnus, nel frattempo, aveva fatto vagare il viso dall’uno all’altro, un’espressione interrogativa dipinta addosso. Quando restarono soli, non poté evitare di chiedere: “Problemi con Steven?”  
“Simon.” lo corresse Raphael.  
“Beh? Cos’è successo?”  
“Non perdiamo tempo e parlami di Valentine.” disse Raphael, seccato, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“No, no, no.” borbottò Magnus, avvicinandosi per fargli ondeggiare il dito davanti al viso “Non puoi fare quel faccino imbronciato e poi far finta di niente. Qual è il problema?”  
Raphael alzò gli occhi al cielo e si allontanò dal Warlock per fuggire alla tentazione di colpirlo.  
_Dios_ , si sentiva così stupido. Ridicolo, infantile, confuso. Che Simon volesse davvero solo la libertà? No, lo aveva conosciuto troppo bene nei giorni trascorsi al DuMort per credere davvero ad una cosa del genere, a mente fredda. Non era quel tipo di persona, non si sarebbe approfittato di lui per un semplice tornaconto. All’inizio gli era parso ovvio – essere ingannato, rifiutato, tradito ancora una volta -, poi gli era sembrata solo un’idea ridicola.  
Allora perché non era andato da lui, perché aveva lasciato che il tempo si diluisse fino a diventare troppo?  
Aveva paura. Come mai nella sua vita, come solo davanti alla morte, tanti anni prima. Paura di essersi innamorato davvero, a fondo, più di quanto non gli fosse mai capitato.  
“Lo amo.” mormorò, scuro, come confessando un brutto peccato.  
Magnus si illuminò.  
“E non dovresti essere, chessò, felice? Quantomeno allegro? Non… “ agitò una mano “funereo?”  
“Potrei aver…”  
Raphael si interruppe. Aveva davvero rovinato tutto? Non sapeva cosa fare, non sapeva come affrontare tutte quelle nuove, devastanti emozioni.  
Doveva essere forte per il clan, doveva concentrarsi.  
“Conosco una magia adatta a qualsiasi irrimediabile scempio tu abbia fatto di questa relazione ancora acerba.” gli comunicò Magnus.  
Raphael alzò un sopracciglio, consapevole che nulla di buono potesse seguire ad una frase del genere.  
“Delle scuse.” concluse Magnus, con enfasi.  
“Falla finita e parlami di Valentine.” ripeté Raphael, ignorando il resto del discorso come se non fosse mai avvenuto.  
“Bene, bene, come vuoi. Lo shadowhunter biondo si è infiltrato fra le file di Valentine e ha comunicato con la base, qualcosa di molto Parabatai con Alexander, e pare che Valentine abbia creato un bell’esercito di nuovi Shadowhunter pronti a devastare il mondo dei Nascosti. Secondo Alexander, vorrebbe…”  
Raphael stava ascoltando, concentrandosi per scacciare dalla mente qualsiasi altro pensiero, quando il dolore arrivò.  
Intenso, bruciante, insopportabile. La certezza che fosse successo qualcosa di brutto.  
Si portò una mano al cuore, lasciandosi sfuggire un lamento.  
“…Raphael?”  
Dal vampiro non arrivò risposta. Aveva la gola stretta dalla paura e gli occhi che pizzicavano per lo sforzo di non lasciar scivolare fuori lacrime vermiglie.  
“Raphael. Cosa succede?”  
Il Warlock si avvicinò proprio nel momento in cui Raphael cedeva, le ginocchia piegate e il peso del corpo abbandonato contro l’amico.  
“Qualcosa non va. Qualcosa… Simon!”  
Raphael si ridestò all’improvviso, consapevole di cosa significasse quel dolore. Corse fuori, ignorando paure e timori, diretto alla stanza dell’altro vampiro, l’aria che fischiava nelle orecchie. Spalancò la porta, sperando e pregando di non trovarla vuota.  
“Simon!”  
Nulla. Le lenzuola un groviglio informe, l’armadio spalancato, qualche vestito per terra.  
“Stan!”  
La voce di Raphael era un ringhio rabbioso e Magnus – arrivato qualche istante dopo – sbirciò preoccupato nella stanza. Chiamato, Stan arrivò di corsa.  
“Simon non è qui. Non è qui dove avevi detto che era rimasto. Dov’è? Dov’è?!”  
Tutti continuarono a fissare la stanza vuota, come aspettandosi la sua comparsa da un momento all’altro.  
“Voglio che cerchiate ovunque, per tutto l’hotel e per tutta la città. Voglio ogni vampiro fuori fino all’alba, se necessario.”  
“Subito.” fu la risposta veloce di Stan.  
Magnus voltò Raphael con mano decisa, lo sguardo preoccupato.  
“Cosa sta succedendo? Parlami.”  
“Ho bevuto il suo sangue, ieri. E ora ho questa sensazione… ho le sue sensazioni. È spaventato, ha paura. Mi sta chiamando. Magnus, ho bisogno di trovarlo.”  
Raphael non si sforzò più di combattere, di tenere insieme i pezzi, di mostrarsi freddo e distante mentre il suo mondo si sgretolava. Non tentò di nascondere il devastante dubbio che fosse troppo tardi, che qualcosa stesse per succedere a Simon.  
“Hai bevuto il suo sangue?” domandò Magnus.  
Raphael lo ignorò ed entrò nella stanza, vagando fra i mobili alla ricerca di un odore, di un indizio qualsiasi. Gli arrivò solo il profumo della notte passata, dei loro corpi, della condivisione che ancora gli scorreva sottopelle.  
“È importante, Raphael, perché se hai bevuto il suo sangue posso trovarlo. È magia piuttosto elementare, a dire il vero. A meno che tu non ti sia nutrito da allora, il che complicherebbe un po’ la questione e…”  
“Puoi farlo davvero?” lo interruppe Raphael, alzando finalmente lo sguardo sull’altro.  
“Oh, sì, sì.” la risposta sbrigativa di Magnus, mentre apriva un portale luminoso nella parete.  
Raphael non si era nutrito, non aveva avuto fame, né voglia, né animo di fare qualcosa che non fosse consumarsi per Simon come uno stupido. In quel momento, però, ringraziò di provare qualcosa di tanto forte. Se soffrire fosse servito a salvarlo, allora Raphael avrebbe sopportato dolori peggiori.  
  
Magnus attraversò il portale e Raphael lo seguì, deciso, ritrovandosi nell’appartamento del Warlock. Alec, seduto in soggiorno, alzò gli occhi dai libri sul tavolo per guardarli, sorpreso.  
“Che succede?” domandò, scrutando i visi preoccupati.  
“Ti stupirebbe sapere quante volte ho dovuto fare la stessa domanda, Alexander.” rispose Magnus, andando dritto verso qualche strumento utile all’incantesimo.  
“Raphael.” lo Shadowhunter salutò il vampiro, un velo di sospetto nelle iridi scure.  
Magnus tornò un minuto dopo, distribuendo sul tavolo una mappa di New York e qualche contenitore.  
“Dito prego.” disse a Raphael, tendendo la mano.  
Quando il vampiro ebbe poggiato il dorso nel suo palmo, gli tagliò il polpastrello con gesto sicuro e lasciò colare il sangue sulla mappa, prima di mettersi a mormorare qualcosa facendo danzare le mani nell’aria.  
“Quanto ci vorrà?” domandò Raphael, agitato.  
“Si può sapere cos’è successo?” chiese ancora Alec, le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
“A quanto pare Salmon è scomparso.”  
“Simon.” lo corresse nuovamente Raphael, scrutando la mappa con intensità.  
Il sangue restava dov’era, senza accennare nulla di particolarmente magico. Intanto la sua ansia cresceva e cresceva. Poteva ancora sentire la paura di Simon, quella sensazione orribile e paralizzante, ma sapeva di dover essere forte, di dover resistere, di doversi assicurare che Simon stesse bene prima di cedere.  
“Devo avvertire gli altri, Clary vorrà fare qualcosa.” disse Alec, alzandosi.  
“Ha già fatto abbastanza.” sbottò Raphael, senza alzare lo sguardo.  
“Sei stato tu a riportarlo al DuMort.” ribatté lo shadowhunter, subito rimproverato da uno sguardo eloquente di Magnus, “Possiamo dare una mano” aggiunse, più morbido.  
“Devo concentrarmi, quindi, se foste così gentili da stare buoni.” li zittì il Warlock, “Credo che un po’ di aiuto da parte di Izzy e Clary non potrà nuocere. Ti comunicherò dov’è Stefan appena l’avrò localizzato.” concluse rivolto ad Alec.  
Raphael stava quasi per sputare fuori il nome di Simon un’altra volta, quando il sangue sulla mappa iniziò a muoversi, trascinandosi lento e confuso fra le linee delle strade. Alec si allontanò velocemente, ormai in modalità missione, gettando un’ultima occhiata alla magia che stava avvenendo sul tavolo in sala da pranzo.  
Il liquido lasciò una scia vermiglia lungo la mappa, snervando Raphael con la sua lentezza. Eppure il vampiro non osò parlare per paura i rompere qualsiasi connessione si fosse stabilita, attendendo impaziente. Alla fine le gocce di sangue si fermarono. Entrambi i presenti si avvicinarono alla mappa per osservare meglio.  
“È una delle proprietà di Camille.” mormorò Magnus, prima di specchiarsi negli occhi scuri del vampiro.  
Il panico di Raphael divenne improvvisamente palpabile, saturando l'aria.  
“Temo possa essere più complicato del previsto. Avrà sicuramente molti incantesimi a protezione dell’appartamento. Potremmo trovarci con gli shadowhunter a poca distanza e…”  
Prima che Magnus riuscisse a finire la frase, Raphael era già scomparso.  
  
La città si era trasformata in scie colorate ai lati del suo sguardo. Aveva raggiunto un incrocio poco lontano dal punto segnalato dall’incantesimo e ora si ritrovava ad osservare l’elegante palazzo dell’appartamento di Camille. C’erano davvero incantesimi a proteggerlo? Che fare, che fare, che fare?  
Mentre rifletteva, guardandosi attorno con la mascella contratta, un’altra ondata di dolore si propagò dal petto al resto del corpo.  
Ora che era così vicino, sentiva uno strano istinto. Non aveva mai condiviso il sangue con qualcuno, non credeva di potersi sentire così. Spezzato, diviso, un’anima in due corpi. Poteva quasi sentire la voce di Simon nella sua mente.  
_Aiutami, Raphael, ti prego, aiutami…_  
Camille era imprevedibile. Meglio rischiare e sfruttare l’effetto sorpresa per qualche istante, piuttosto che darle il tempo di fare del male a Simon, decise Raphael. Sfrecciò verso l’appartamento, aggrappandosi con tutto se stesso alla connessione con Simon, al sangue che – scorrendo nei loro corpi – aveva assunto la loro impronta, indissolubile e intrecciata.  
Il palazzo fatto di marmi e intarsi preziosi sfrecciò via, mentre Raphael correva istintivamente, sempre più veloce. Non si fece fermare neanche dalla porta dell’appartamento, che sradicò senza troppi complimenti. Non si preoccupò di essere nel cuore della notte, né di coprire le sue tracce. Corse, corse, corse, un unico pensiero a dargli forza: Simon.  
Fino a trovarlo.  
Legato ad un letto, il petto scoperto, la maglietta strappata, le lenzuola impregnate di sangue, scie vermiglie sulla pelle dove dovevano esserci state ferite ormai rimarginate.  
Raphael si avvicinò, attento ad ogni movimento attorno a loro, la paura stretta nel ventre.  
“Simon?” mormorò, iniziando a slegare i lacci che lo tenevano ancorato alla testata.  
L’altro aprì piano le palpebre, indebolito.  
“Io… sto ancora sognando?” chiese.  
“Ti porto via da qui.” sussurrò Raphael, cercando di non urlare per quello che gli provocava vedere Simon in quelle condizioni.  
Avrebbe ucciso Camille. Niente più clemenza, niente più pietà.  
Un rumore lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri di vendetta e Raphael finì in fretta di liberare Simon, per poi aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
“E così ti sei trovato un fidanzato, Raphael?”  
Camille fece il suo ingresso, camminando lenta, con un sorriso divertito sul viso.  
Raphael la guardò con odio, i canini già fuori, la rabbia a chiudergli la gola. Lei era anziana, forte, ben nutrita. Non avevano molte possibilità di batterla.  
Raphael pensò a Simon, al suo corpo freddo stretto al suo, all’amore che provava, tanto forte da riportarlo in vita. Un amore per cui sarebbe valsa la pena morire pur di portarsi dietro Camille e permettere a Simon di sopravvivere.  
Lasciò scivolare via il braccio dal fianco di Simon, che si accasciò contro il letto.  
“Io e te, Camille. Solo io e te. Non vuoi vendicarti?”  
“Non ci sarà certo il gusto di una vendetta, Raphael. Sarà come schiacciare una piccola, insignificante mosca.”  
Camille tirò fuori i canini, soffiando come un gatto. Raphael fece lo stesso, prima di lanciarsi nella sua direzione. Iniziarono a colpirsi e schivarsi. Lei incassò qualche colpo, prima di mettersi a ridere e abbattersi su Raphael con furia, lanciandolo dall’altra parte della stanza. Un armadio andò distrutto, ma il vampiro si rialzò subito, per non darle la possibilità di concentrarsi su Simon. E ancora, ancora, fino a far schizzare fuori il sangue da ferite che si rimarginavano in fretta, lasciando spazio a nuove lacerazioni. Lottarono a lungo, senza risparmiarsi. Raphael si ritrovò presto sotto Camille, esausto, quasi privo di sangue, le ferite aperte che faticavano a scomparire, maledicendosi per non essersi nutrito, per non essere più forte, più vecchio.  
“Direi che abbiamo un vincitore.” gli sibilò Camille, cavalcioni sul suo petto.  
Non l’aveva mai vista così scompigliata e affaticata, ma non era abbastanza, non per la sicurezza di Simon. Camille afferrò un pezzo di mobilia in legno.  
“Mi prenderò cura del tuo fidanzatino, notte, dopo notte, dopo notte.” continuò, rivolta a Raphael.  
Lui chiuse gli occhi. Doveva aiutare Simon, doveva salvarlo. Forse, solo forse, aveva guadagnato abbastanza tempo per gli shadowhunter. Forse sarebbero arrivati da un momento all’altro. Forse…  
Si aggrappò a quella piccola speranza con tutto se stesso, pregando.  
_Dios te salve, María, llena eres de gracia,_  
_el Señor es contigo..._  
Il colpo di grazia, però, tardò ad arrivare. Un urlo rauco riempì la stanza. Così Raphael aprì gli occhi e si specchiò in quelli spalancati di Camille; la punta scheggiata di un pezzo di legno che le usciva dal petto e Simon alle sue spalle.  
_Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres,_  
_y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús..._  
Raphael osservò la maschera di dolore che era il viso di Simon, mentre le forze si dissolvevano lentamente. Camille divenne un peso morto su di lui, ma niente aveva più importanza. Simon era salvo, avrebbe avuto la sua vita, la sua felicità, nonostante il dolore di uccidere il proprio sire. Raphael ne era certo, anche se non credeva di poterci essere per vederlo con i suoi occhi.  
_Santa María, Madre de Dios,_  
_ruega por nosotros pecadores,_  
_ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte..._  
Quando chiuse le palpebre, sentì il caos invadere la stanza. Rumore di passi e voci concitate che non riuscì ad afferrare fino in fondo.  
“Ha bisogno di sangue, presto.” disse qualcuno che gli parve Magnus.  
“Ti amo…” mormorò Simon, ad un soffio dal suo viso.  
_Amén._  
Poi solo il buio.

 

  
_En esta historia sólo yo me muero_  
_y moriré de amor porque te quiero,_  
_porque te quiero, amor, a sangre y fuego._

 

 

 

 


	8. Tan cerca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio tutti quelli che sono arrivati fino a qui. Dire addio ad una storia è sempre un po' triste...  
> Sono contenta, comunque. Probabilmente non è la ff più innovativa e interessante del mondo, ma l'introspezione di Raph e Simon è stata divertente da scrivere.   
> Grazie a chiunque vorrà lasciare un commentino!! <3  
> Buona lettura...

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,_   
_I love you simply, without problems or pride:_   
_I love you in this way because I don't know any other way of loving_   
_but this, in which there is no I or you,_   
_so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand,_   
_so intimate that when I fall asleep, it is your eyes that close._

 

  
“Ti amo…”  
Quel sussurro leggero lasciò le labbra di Simon, poi il suo sguardo si alzò su Magnus, disperato.  
C’erano tutti: clan di vampiri e shadowhunter. Erano tutti lì, per lui e per Raphael. Ma Simon non aveva le forze per pensare, né per ragionare, né per aggrapparsi alla vittoria. Sentiva un male sordo e profondo all’altezza del cuore, come se qualcuno gliel’avesse strappato dalle costole, lacerando la carne e spezzando le ossa.  
Non avrebbe sentito la mancanza di Camille , non razionalmente, ma il suo corpo non sembrava d’accordo. E poi Raphael…  
Clary si avvicinò per allontanarlo dall’altro vampiro, ma Simon soffiò con violenza, sfoderando i canini. Non voleva, non davvero, ma l’istinto aveva preso il posto della ragione. Aveva così sete, sentiva così male e amava Raphael così tanto, così tanto…  
“Io starei lontano.” la avvertì Magnus, mentre Clary tornava al fianco di Izzy, guardandola senza riuscire a nascondere la preoccupazione.  
Stan fece un passo verso Simon e gli diede una sacca di sangue.  
“Faremo finta di non averla vista.” mormorò Alec, beccandosi occhiate di rimprovero da Magnus e da Isabelle.  
Simon si attaccò alla plastica, succhiando il liquido scarlatto fino a prosciugarla. Piano, mentre il sangue tornava in circolo, si sentì rinascere. Le forze sembrarono tornare e, con loro, se ne andò la confusione e tornò prepotente la preoccupazione. Notò che Stan stava tenendo la testa a Raphael per farlo bere da un’altra sacca. Così allungò la mano.  
“Faccio io.” disse, piano, spingendo in fondo all’anima l’ansia di perdere qualcosa senza ancora averlo avuto davvero.  
Raphael non sembrava in grado di bere, non si muoveva, pallido e sanguinante, con le ferite ancora grondanti aperte sulla pelle.  
“Ehi, Raph?”  
Simon avvicinò la sacca alla bocca dell’altro vampiro, già aperta perché l’odore del sangue facesse la sua parte.  
“Avanti, bevi, eh? Per me, fallo per me.” lo supplicò, così vicino da sfiorarlo con la punta del naso, chinato su di lui per proteggerlo dal mondo.  
Proprio come Raphael aveva fatto per lui, prendendosene cura sempre, nonostante tutto.  
Avvicinò la sacca alla bocca di Raphael e questi alzò lentamente la mano e la strinse sul polso di Simon.  
E fu come tornare a vivere un’altra volta, tutto da capo, ancora e ancora. Raphael iniziò a bere piano e la visione di Simon si arrossò, segno di lacrime pronte a scivolare sulle guance. Ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di piangere. Doveva assolutamente essere forte, aiutare Raphael.  
Raphael che era vivo, che avrebbe ripreso ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e a chiamarlo idiota e a raccontargli piccoli pezzi della sua vita sul tetto del DuMort.  
“Non sarà abbastanza da rimetterlo in forze, temo. Tu stai bene?” chiese Magnus, alzando lo sguardo su Simon.  
“Camille aveva tutte le intenzioni di tenermi in vita. Ha continuato a darmi da bere per potersi divertire.” spiegò Simon, continuando a guardare Raphael bere piano dalla sacca, aggrappato al suo polso.  
Magnus si limitò ad annuire, prima di voltarsi verso gli altri.  
“Bisogna riportarlo al DuMort, assicurarsi che si nutra e che riposi.”  
“Ci penso io.” rispose in fretta Simon.  
Non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo, non si sarebbe allontanato da Raphael per nessuna ragione al mondo.  
“Anche tu dovrai riposare, poi.” lo ammonì Magnus, posandogli una mano sulla spalla “Sono contento stiate entrambi bene.” aggiunse poi, prima di girarsi teatralmente e muovere le mani per far segno agli altri di allontanarsi.  
Quando Raphael finì di bere, aprì piano gli occhi e li posò su Simon.  
“ _Pequeñín…_ ”  
“Sono qui.”  
“ _Te quiero, lo sabes?_ ”  
Simon sorrise, sistemandosi per poterlo prendere in braccio. Ricordò tutte le volte in cui si era fatto raccontare la sua morte, sul tetto del DuMort, immaginando Raphael che lo portava da Clary in quello stesso esatto modo. Se lo strinse contro, per poi uscire sotto lo sguardo attento dei presenti. Ora sapevano di loro, ora era impossibile non sapere, ma non gli importava. Non importava nulla. Nemmeno il dolore, nemmeno i residui di paura aggrappati alla pelle.  
Solo Raphael.  
Per questo sparì alla vista, veloce come non era mai riuscito a correre, per raggiungere il DuMort.  
La _loro_ casa.  
  
“Ha detto di riposare un po’, non per sempre.” borbottò Raphael, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.  
Simon gli si strinse contro. Erano a letto da due giorni, nudi, immersi in un’atmosfera languida. Avevano intervallato pigre carezze sotto le lenzuola a più intensi momenti di piacere, in cui Simon aveva finito per spingersi sempre più in là, scoprendo tutte quelle piccole cose che facevano emettere a Raphael quei suoi versi rauchi e che lui stesso non avrebbe mai creduto di amare. Aveva preso e aveva dato, aveva mormorato sottili parole d’amore sentendosi infinitamente stupido e infinitamente felice. Le uniche, sporadiche, pause erano servite a nutrirsi e a ripulirsi dal sangue che continuavano a bere uno dall'altro.  
“No, no, no. Ha detto di riposare e basta. Non ha indicato alcun limite temporale.”  
“Qualcuno deve mandare avanti il clan.” gli fece notare Raphael.  
“Oh, Stan se la sta cavando benissimo. L’ho incrociato in cucina. Quando ha finito di fare quel suo sorrisino idiota ha detto che sta andando tutto bene. Temo che l’udito dei vampiri possa essere un po’… invadente, a volte.” Simon fece una pausa “Comunque ci sarà un incontro con gli shadowhunter, domani notte, per la storia di Valentine.” aggiunse, casuale.  
“ _Dios_ , Simon, quando pensavi di dirmelo?”  
“Lo sto facendo ora, no?” mormorò, posando un piccolo bacio sulla clavicola dell’altro.  
Raphael gli afferrò il viso nel palmo, per farsi guardare. Simon attese le sue parole, un rimprovero forse, ricambiando quello sguardo intenso. L’altro impiegò un bel po’ prima di iniziare.  
“Saresti pronto a combattere?”  
“Contro Valentine?” domandò Simon, sorpreso.  
“Sì.”  
“Al tuo fianco?” chiese ancora.  
“Sì.”  
“Credevo avresti… non so, credevo di doverti costringere a prendermi in considerazione. Tipo che ti saresti opposto con tutte le tue forze e… per questo non te l’ho detto subito, stavo pensando a come…”  
“Mi hai salvato la vita, tutti lo sanno, Simon.” lo interruppe Raphael “Ho paura per te? _Ciertamente_. Ma non ha senso chiederti di non combattere una guerra che ti riguarda. E poi faresti comunque di testa tua. Preferisco tenerti sott’occhio.”  
Raphael fece un respiro profondo, attingendo dai polmoni che non usava mai, solo per esprimere il miscuglio di sentimenti che Simon interpretò come paura, preoccupazione, affetto.  
“Sei troppo giovane per tutto questo. O forse sono io ad essere vecchio, non lo so.” gli disse alla fine, buttando la testa sul cuscino.  
Simon strofinò il naso contro il suo orecchio, godendosi l’immagine dei suoi capelli scuri scompigliati e morbidi per tutte le volte in cui vi aveva fatto scorrere le dita.  
“Non sembravi esattamente vecchio, un’ora fa.”  
“Lo sono.”  
“Non importa.” mormorò Simon “Non m'importa di niente, voglio solo stare con te. È stupido?”  
Raphael lo baciò, piano, sfregando le labbra contro le sue, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio di pelle e di voglia. Simon sentì l'anima stretta in quell'abbraccio, sentì tutti i piccoli pezzi tornare al loro posto, si sentì finalmente intero, sentì finalmente di appartenere a qualcosa.  
“Non è stupido.” sussurrò Raphael, soffiando le parole nel suo orecchio perché lasciassero brividi lungo la sua spina dorsale.  
A Simon parve di affondare, in quell'abbraccio. Affogare fra quelle braccia. Con il cuore e la mente e il corpo e l'anima.

 

  
_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde,_   
_te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:_   
_así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera,_   
_sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres,_   
_tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía,_   
_tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño._

 

 

 


End file.
